


Record Player

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 was curious about where 15 liked to sneak out, so he follows her. What he discovers is something he can't believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Record Player

6 happened to come across her while she was singing. He had only heard singing a few times before, but never her own. Her voice was beautiful, graceful, a treasure in the recovering world. He had never heard anything like it before. He wondered, why would she feel the need to hide it away like this? A gift like that should be shared.

He left his hiding place and slowly clapped.

15 froze and turned her head, her cheeks glowing green from embarrassment. How long had he been there? How much did he hear? She tried to say something, anything to explain why she had come out all this way to the record player, but 6 just kept smiling at her. He walked over to her and placed a pen finger on her mouth to make her stop.

15 looked down in shame, as if she had done something wrong. She apologized to 6 for having to listen to her sing. 6 didn't say a word, instead taking her into a hug and telling her: "Y-y-you should sing m-more often. I've n-n-never heard a v-voice so b-b-beautiful before."

15 blushed and hugged him back, feeling confident in herself to give a private performance.


End file.
